Magic Fingers
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: refurbished story- Magic of the Mind. Bella's magic has made her move to Forks where the vampires are lurking. What made her run? what's following her here? why did her life reverse on itself to give her magic? NO flames. R & R xx thankyou my lovies xx


**Ok, this story has been out before, but now I've refined it. So it should be even better!! PREVIOUSLY CALLED MAGIC OF THE MIND.**

I'm Bella Swan. But you all know that. But not as you know me. I got to the end of a normal life- my happy, perfect one - then it suddenly shot back to this one. So with this new gift, I got a new attitude. Even I preferred old me – but somehow, I couldn't be her again. I wasn't angry now time had worn me down; so now I was more over annoyed, but it still comes across as anger. That was part of the reason I had to leave Phoenix, my mother and…Phil.

Anyway, now I've moved to drizzly Forks. You know part of my reason, but not all of it. Things were getting too weird with me. I could control myself, but lately it was getting harder. I put it down to more of an instinct to use it now then before whereas it was at my choosing before. Nobody picked on me more than once and no one spoke to me more than once. But I had started pulling some pretty big stunts and I didn't know how to stop it. I just couldn't stand it anymore, being chased around, moving in shadows to avoid detection. It was futile in the end any way, they found me.

This added more stress to the stress I was already feeling and I sure as hell knew what was causing that. Phil. My mother's choice. If she wasn't hair brained enough, he made her worse. We never got along, and I made no attempt to hide how much I abhorred him. Other than that though he was not dangerous; not near as dangerous as the gang.

But no, now im in Forks. New beginning, new identity, new control. I was going to live with my dad. They split when I was about six, and I have a confession about that. I was what drove mum and dad apart. I didn't like the rows and so increased the hatred around them, of course I didn't mean to, it just happened. So they split. I had holidays with Charlie, but he seemed unaware of me and my abilities for the most part. So now I move to Forks. Renee was happy enough, and I knew that my gift was starting to stress her out a bit she didn't know what it was, but she knew that her baby child wasn't normal. She put on a brave face for the most part, but lately I could it taking its toll on her.

I got to Forks after a very dreary flight and awquad greeting with Dad. He drove us to his house, in the cop cruiser, with the lights on. Single most embarrassing moment off my life, and the worst thing was I couldn't use my gift to stop it. I had made a pledge to myself that while I was here I would take a completely fresh start, meaning no slipping and using my powers. This was going to be fun.

It was the first day of school after a relatively relaxing night. My dad had surprised me with getting me a big ol' rusty red truck, and although it was no Lamborghini, I loved it to pieces.

"Bells, if you get in a crash with that beast, it'll make mincemeat of the other vehicles. I thought it would be safe enough for you" My dad had said as an introduction. Gee dad, thanks for reminding me that up until my 16th birthday I had been an insy bit clumsy. Ok, so that was the understatement of the century, but I you get the general idea.

Anyway, I rode to school in good time, went into the admins office and got my slip to be signed by teachers and my lessons and didn't trip once. I was glad my equilibrium had equaled a bit. I only tripped once a week now. I got to Government on time, but not without a few stares. Eric, a greasy haired boy with skin problems was being too helpful, which I guess was fine, but not when I didn't want to know him. He kept chattering away as if I was interested and I couldn't have that, but I had no idea how to stop him. Maybe if I slipped…No! No slipping. Complete control. We've seen the consequences of slips too many times before.

Anyway I met Jessica in Trig and Spanish and I sat at lunch with them. Their table kept questioning me and when I didn't respond they finally gave up. I couldn't be doing with their annoyance so a just sat quietly to myself. I didn't get anything from the god awful canteen, because honestly, the smell of left over pasta was repulsive. But that wasn't the only thing I could smell.

Vampires. Dear me! They even looked like them. They would seriously ruin any fun that I could have had here. Vampires and I don't go well together- I have an uncanny ability to draw vampires towards me; almost like a neon sign saying "Free Blood here!"

Since we both have acute senses, my slips (not that there will be) will be noticed by them. F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-! Any way, maybe if I didn't dwell on them then I wouldn't be subject to them. Who am I kidding? They will be able to sense me from there. And so they did. They all looked around confused. Obviously something new. Me. The shiny new object to look at. And with every new toy, comes that new toy smell. Great! Just great!

There were five of them, all looking, or glaring in the blonde's case, at me. The big burly one was confused, the honey blonde curls looked in desperate need of something- doesn't surprise me with him basically in the middle of a feast. The small pixie one next to him smiled, what the hell was _she _looking at? Next to her was the scowling blonde. I met her gaze and sent back my best evil eye. She jumped and scowled at the last vampire. He…was gorgeous. Well of course he was beautiful, he's vampire. But there was something about his tousled bronze hair that made my breath stop.

Come on pull yourself together. Time for a test for our supernatural visitors: let's see how perceptive they are. They know it's something to do with me, the new weird smell, but not sure what. I took a long drink from my water and when I put it down, it was still at the same level it was before. It wasn't much but it was enough. They stared in amazement, even Blondie.

Now I know that I said I wouldn't use my magic, but it's called sending a message. It means back off, because you don't frighten me. It's basically showing territory. This is now _my_ territory so keep away from me.

I saw the burly one stand up so I thought that was probably the best time to escape. I stood up and walked out throwing a wave at my table. I had no food so that was no problem. Now those disgusting vampires can only guess at what I am. But they do have some evidence if they wish to confront me – that would mean though revealing that they're vampires. No worries.

I went and waited in the toilets before heading five minuets early to biology. Only when I got there, guess who was waiting. Vampire with the bronzy hair and lopsided smile. My heart fluttered but I soon hushed it down. I walked right by him and to the next corridor, where vampire muscles was waiting. Turning back I saw bronzy coming for me. I couldn't use any more magic or they'd know for sure. Right now they guessed. I carried on by muscles and he happened to breathed in. He almost fell over from the potency of my scent. I didn't stop walking; in fact I practically ran the whole loop round the corridors before entering biology. Only a couple on seconds after entering did bronzy sit by me. Again with the breathing in. I chanced a look and his eyes seemed to roll into his head. I was feeling a little scared, against my will of course, and so put up my hard front.

"Nasty cold you and your brother have." I said. He laughed. They couldn't get colds- obviously.

"By the way, my name's Edward Cullen, and that brother of mine was Emmett."

"Charmed I'm sure" I faced the front and he kept breathing me in. It was weird and I sent him a glower and he just chuckled lightly. It was the sound of heavens bells chiming at midnight.

"It's customary for you to introduce yourself now." Edward said politely.

"But I suspect that you already know my name though." I responded casually. He laughed again and nodded.

After class a puppy faced boy came up to me and said "Hi, I'm Mike. I can show you to your next class if you like." This was so getting ridiculous first Eric, second ignoring him at lunch now this. I decided to be rude and decline. That would stop any future advances.

"Mike, did you say, well not to be rude, but actually I can read, and am positive that I can follow a simple map to where I need to be. So thank you, but no thanks." I said harshly. It did the trick and he walked away disheartened.

"Feisty aren't we?" Edward muttered.

"You have no idea" I muttered back. He looked curious, but then the bell rang and I shot out of the classroom.

"I'm curious about you" He said and I could see where this was leading. "Can we come over and talk to you?"

"Absolutely not" I growled. I had already had too much interaction with them. He turned to walk away and I called.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Bella?" he was right in front of me in a blink.

"You should be careful with that curiosity of yours. That's what killed the cat" and I walked away a proud grin on my face. This was the exact moment I decreed to never speak to him, or any of the others again.

The next lesson was very slow. Gym. I was able to hit the volleyball back, just not it the right direction. Afterwards Mike came back. He just couldn't leave it alone. "Look, I know it's hard here on your first day, so I accept your apologies." He said calmly. We had just passed pixie vampire and Edward I breathed in because my heart started to move in his proximity.

"That's a shame." I said to Mike slowly and forcefully.

"Why" he was confused. "Because I wasn't offering them."

And I walked off. I could have sworn that I heard both vamps laughing and saying how Emmett would love me. If I really don't care about them, why did their remark lighten up my whole day?

I went to my red truck and I saw all five 'Cullen's' coming my way. This was very bad so I had to make a snap decision. Their car was no doubt the shiny Volvo nearest to them, but still they came. I couldn't out run them; however I could give them a run for their money. I stomped on the gas, even though it wouldn't go more than 55 mph, and headed out quick. I raced home and put the house on lock down. That was an impenetrable bubble around the land of the house, spreading out to the pavement.

There would be no way they could get to me now. I was right. I saw them stop at the drive and not being able to pass. Short one shouted to me "Come on Bella, we just want to talk." I wasn't having that. I extended the range of my lock down, slowly moving them back. They couldn't stop and didn't know what to do.

Blonde male vampire looked calm, and suddenly I felt it. Why that little bloodsucker. I wasn't having that either. No wonder he looked so much in pain. He's an empath and everyone knows that school is full of emotionally unstable people.

He posed a big dilemma: I couldn't block him out and have the wide lock down. It was either one or the other. The need for my own emotions won out, so they were free from the barring, but couldn't get in the house. The bubble was no focused around that. Didn't stop them trying though. Emmet scratched on my window pains and so did the rest.

That was going to drive me crazy so I spiked them, not to hurt them, but just enough to fall of the house. Like flies once been electrocuted. This couldn't go on and they were never going to get tired, and Charlie would have to come in sometime, so reluctantly I let them in. so much for never speaking to them again. I heard nothing for a minute. Then there was a knock at the door. "Is there really any point in me answering it?" I said sarcastically.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I stormed downstairs and threw the door open. They all smiled and walked in to the living room and sat down. They were acting like the perfect guests.

"Can I help you?" I said, not bothering to hide my distaste. "I can assure you that my blood wouldn't be prudent for your existence" I said menacingly. They all laughed.

"Even if we did drink humans, I doubt we'd drink yours." Emmet boomed. Blond Female slapped his shoulder.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. Im Alice, this is Rosalie, Jasper, and of course you've met Emmet and Edward." They waved when Alice mentioned them apart form Rosalie, she just looked at her perfect nails. "We have a few questions if you don't mind." Alice said in a high pitched voice.

"And if I do?" I replied, knowing it was no use.

"Then tough" Emmet laughed again.

"Of course" I said with mock happiness.

"We were, Ermm, curious as to how you knew we were vampires." Jasper started.

"Next" I replied calmly. "But that's the easiest one" he protested. "Next" a malicious smile had taken my lips.

Just then Charlie's cruiser pulled up. "As lovely as this has been, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said with a fake smile. Edward laughed and looked unsatisfied in some way. Im not surprised. They ran out the house in a blink of an eye as Charlie came in. "Hi, dad" I called.

"Hey Bells. What smells so good?" he asked eager. Before he came in I had a steak being freshly fried and potatoes freshly mashed. Yes? Of course they came from nowhere, but they were real all the same. We ate up and I went up to do my homework. I took a blank piece of paper and blinked. My homework was done. As I've already used my magic, I doubt a little more wouldn't hurt.

My room. It was a cream with hint of yellow. An old computer on an old desk, with an old bed- but that could be fixed. The wardrobe was old and brown, and I forgot to mention the vampires sitting on my rocking chair, desk chair, on my bed and on the open window. "And I was worried I wouldn't see you for some time." I said plainly.

"Dinner smelt good." Alice said. I tilted my head and mocked her slightly widening my eyes before closing them again. "Really?"

she laughed "Whether you believe it or not, we will be friends"

"Oh I don't doubt that" I continued with my ridiculed voice.

"Well now we finally have you to ourselves, we'd like some more answers please. Now where to begin?" Edward asked…

**A/n woos! First chapter done! What do you think her power is then? REVIEW and you will know more!! So if you think there is more work that could be done, please let me know!! **

**Je suis une review whore, so lots of them please!!! **

**Orelina xx**


End file.
